doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Angélica Sáenz
Colombiana |ha_realizado_doblaje_en = Colombia |estado = Activa |inició_en_doblaje = 2015 |lugar_nacimiento = Bogotá, Colombia |sexo = Femenino |inició_en_el_doblaje = |pais = Colombia |demo1 = DEMO CORMERCIAL ANGELICA SAENZ.ogg‎ |demo2 = DEMO MUSICAL ANGELICA SAENZ FINAL-0.ogg|edad = 23|nacimiento = 04 Junio de 1996 |ocupacion = Actriz de Doblaje y Locutora |ingreso_doblaje = 2015}}Angélica Sáenz Mosquera'' (Nacida en Bogotá - Colombia el 4 de junio de 1996) es una actriz de doblaje y locutora colombiana. Ha prestado su voz para personajes como: Thea Raphael en Encuéntrame en París, Mariana Adams Foster en The Fosters, Tessa en Little People, Catherine en Van Helsing y Offy en Tip, el ratón, entre otros. Theafindme.png|Thea Raphael (Hannah Dodd) en Encuéntrame en París Mariana-1.jpg |Mariana Adams (Cierra Ramirez) en The Fosters Tessaaaa.png|Tessa (Sanai Victoria y Chloe Bryer) en Little People Gozde.png|Gözde (Ceren Çanakçı) en Inolvidable Image-1548707487.jpg|Catherine (Sarah Desjardins) en Van Helsing Angelicaburbuja.jpg|Burbuja (Erin Mathews) en Supermonstruos: Mascotas monstruosas y Supermonstruos (Temporada 3) Doblajemila.png|Mila (Segunda voz) (Julie Lemieux) en Vera y el reino arcoiris y Vera canciones del corazón Odonel.png|Agente O'Donnell (Amariah Faulkner) en Odd Squad Offy j.png|Offy en Tip, el ratón LisbethFakingIt.png|Lisbeth (Segunda voz) (Breezy Eslin) en Faking It. Subir imagen.png|Cynthia (Segunda voz) en Mi caballero y yo Hallatrapped.png|Halla Joven (Katla Njálsdóttir) en Trapped Mollyangelica.jpg|Molly Bhuiyan en Chopped: Eliminado Hailethomas.png|Haile Thomas en Cupcake Wars Kids PING PING.png|Ping Ping en Magic Wonderland (Versión Colombiana) 52848289 621833798242170 8477534908129558173 n.jpg|Kayci Mersier en ¡A ordenar con Marie Kondo! OLIVEADULTAANGELICA.png|Agente Olive adulta (Evany Rosen) en Odd Squad Sin títuloerer.png|Davi (Yumi Uchiyama) en Glitter Force Doki Doki (Capitulo 1) Faith Anne.png|Faith Anne (Charity Cervantes) en Insatiable (Capitulo 2 - Temporada 2) LeslieSantaClarita.png|Leslie (Julyza Commodore) en Santa Clarita Diet Tip-0.png|Tippy en Tip, el ratón LaurenWhatStills.png|Lauren (Jamie McRae) en What Still Remains Manifestante Angelica.png| Manifestante #2 (Michelle Fang) en Why 13 Reasons Why (Temporada 3) Biografía A los 5 años inicia estudios musicales de Piano clásico en la Academia Musical Yamaha, donde recibe formación artística por 7 años. A los 11 años comienza los estudios en guitarra clásica y eléctrica en la misma academia, para posteriormente continuar su proceso de aprendizaje con profesionales en pedagogía musical de la Universidad Nacional de Colombia por 5 años más. Toma cursos de profundización en “Historia y apreciación del arte y la música” en la Universidad Nacional de Colombia y cursa 1 semestre de formación musical en Canto popular en la Universidad El Bosque. Su formación actoral inicia en el año 2012 cuando toma clases de teatro corporal y voz. Participa en la obra “Vivir un poco” dentro del ciclo de obras “Teatro Candelaria: Muestras artísticas relacionadas con el conflicto armado en Colombia”, la cual se presenta en varios colegios de Bogotá y en el Teatro Libre de Bogotá (durante el mismo año). En 2014 entra a la Academia de doblaje y locución “Talento Internacional Colombia” para luego, comenzar a trabajar en “Narración de cuentos” y “publicidad para proyectos audiovisuales” en varias Universidades de Bogotá como lo son: Universidad de los Andes, Universidad Nacional de Colombia, Universidad El Bosque y Universidad Politécnico Gran Colombiano. En 2015 realiza los talleres 1 y 2 de doblaje y técnicas de manejo de voz en Centauro Comunicaciones, donde incursiona en el doblaje de series animadas, series live-action, telenovelas y películas de diversos canales de televisión y plataformas streaming como lo son: Disney Channel. Disney Junior, Discovery Kids, TNT, Sony Latinoamérica, Food Network y Netflix; entre otros. El 14 de junio del 2018 gracias a la asociación literaria AsoPluma y junto al actor de doblaje Felipe Acosta dicta el taller teórico - practico "La voz de los Magos", llevado acabo dentro de la programación artística de la librería independiente "Mirabilia Libros" y fue apoyado por Idartes y por el plan distrital de desarrollo "Bogota mejor para todos". Filmografia Series de TV * Thea Raphael (Hannah Dodd) en Encuéntrame en París * Mariana Adams Foster (Cierra Ramirez) en The Fosters * Gözde (Ceren Çanakçı) en Inolvidable * Agente O'Donnell (Amariah Faulkner) en Odd Squad (Versión Colombiana) * Catherine (Sarah Desjardins) en Van Helsing * Agente Olive adulta (Evany Rosen) en Odd Squad (Versión Colombiana) * Lisbeth (Segunda voz) (Breezy Eslin) en Faking it * Faith Anne (Charity Cervantes) en Insatiable (Capitulo 2 - Temporada 2) * Leslie (Julyza Commodore) en Santa Clarita Diet (Capitulo 3 - Temporada 3) * Wynonna Niña (Cristina Merlo) en Wynonna Earp * Rebecca Pit en Texas Rising * Joanne en El hombre de tu vida * Halla Joven (Katla Njálsdóttir) en Trapped (Temporada 2 - Capitulo 10) * Manifestante #2 (Michelle Fang) en 13 Reasons Why (Temporada 3) * Chica #1 en Faking It * Niña #1 en She's Gotta Have It (Temporada 2 - Capitulo 7) * Niña #2 en She's Gotta Have It (Temporada 2 - Capitulo 7) * Niña #3 en She's Gotta Have It (Temporada 2 - Capitulo 7) * Voces adicionales en She's Gotta Have It (Temporada 2 - Capitulo 7) * Voces adicionales en 13 Reasons Why (Temporada 3) * Voces adicionales en Murder in the first * Voces adicionales en The Last Ship * Voces adicionales en Dead in Summer * Voces adicionales en Fired by Mum and Dad * Voces adicionales en Most Daring * Voces adicionales en Blind Dates * Voces adicionales en Deu Match * Voces adicionales en Switched at birth * Voces adicionales en Throwdown * Voces adicionales en I live with Models Series animadas * Tessa (Sanai Victoria y Chloe Bryer) en Little People * Offy en Tip, el ratón * Burbuja (Erin Mathews) en Supermonstruos: Mascotas monstruosas y Supermostruos (Temporada 3) * Burbuja (Erin Mathews) en Supermonstruos: Mascotas monstruosas (Trailer) * Tippy en Tip, el ratón * Cynthia (Segunda voz) en Mi caballero y yo * Mila (Segunda voz) (Julie Lemieux) en Vera y el reino arcoiris y Vera Canciones del Corazón * Davi (Yumi Uchiyama)' '''en Glitter Force Doki Doki (Capitulo 1) * Ping Ping en Magic Wonderland (Versión Colombiana) * Voces adicionales en Supermonstruos: Mascotas monstruosas * Voces adicionales en Vera y el reino arcoiris * Voces adicionales en Vera: Canciones del Corazón * Voces adicionales en Mi caballero y yo * Voces adicionales en Petunia Luna * Voces adicionales en Rolling with the Ronks! * Voces adicionales en Luna Petunia * Voces adicionales en Olive and the Rhyme Rescue Crew * Voces adicionales en Glitter Model Películas * Lauren (Jamie McRae) en What Still Remains * Mujer 2 en Un príncipe de navidad: Bebe real * Señora en Un príncipe de navidad: Bebe real * Voces adicionales en Un príncipe de navidad: Bebe real * Voces adicionales en Un príncipe de navidad: Bebe real (Trailer) * Voces adicionales en A Boy Called Sailboat * Voces adicionales en Channeling * Voces adicionales en Different Drummers * Voces adicionales en Sand Sharks * Voces adicionales en Una aventura de Fantasmas Buu * Voces adicionales en Healing * Voces adicionales en Bad Blood * Voces adicionales en 7 minutos * Voces adicionales en Shepherds and Butchers * Voces adicionales en The Four * Voces adicionales en El Reencuentro * Voces adicionales en La Evidencia * Voces adiciones en Millennium Fashion Programas de televisión * Molly Bhuiyan en Chopped: Eliminado (Capitulo 6: Teen Invasion - Temporada 16) * Haile Thomas en Cupcake Wars Kids * Kayci Mersier en ¡A Ordenar con Marie Kondo! (Capitulo 3: Menos es Mejor) * Niña (Kayci Mersier) en ¡A Ordenar con Marie Kondo! (Inserto intro en todos los capítulos) * Voces adicionales en Video Fashion Style * Voces adicionales en Most Shocking * Voces adicionales en Highway thru Hell Empresas y Estudios de Doblaje * Centauro Comunicaciones * DLM Internacional * Tonica Studio Enlaces Externos Youtube: Fisher Price Latino - Little People Youtube: Disney Junior LA - Tip, el ratón Sitio Oficial de Netflix: Tip, el ratón Sitio Oficial de Netflix: Van Helsing Sitio Oficial de Netflix: Wynonna Earp Sitio Oficial de Netflix: El escuadrón de lo increíble Sitio Oficial de Netflix: She's Gotta Have It Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Colombia Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010